Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster Missing Scene
by thexxit
Summary: In the motel...


Title: Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster: Possible Scene Addition?  
Category: X-Files  
Summary: A possible missing scene from the episode Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster, based on clips and teasers released by Fox.

Rating: Strong PG-13 – some sexual situations  
Spoilers: I would say the series up till now, and there are spoilers from Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't know if that's good or bad.

A/N: I wanted this to be smutty, but this is what happened! BORING! But there are many very good and very sexy ones out there, I encourage you to look! I'm getting this out before the episode airs, so if the scene goes nothing like this, sorry about that!

No one has edited this (not even me), so I apologize for all mistakes!

* * *

In the motel...

He tried to hide his grin; he didn't want to seem to pleased, but *my* Mulder. She said *my* Mulder. And he thought he was lost to her.

"I almost forgot how much you love to argue," he said, taking liberties and crawling on the bed over to her half-reclined body. Memories of years gone by and her easy banter brought a rush of affection though him, and the memory of what was under that little shirt she wore made him bold. "I knew you didn't buy that shirt for me."

"It doesn't look good on you anyway," she said, not moving, but keeping her eyes on him. He crawled all the way up her body, his face only centimeters away from hers. She didn't flinch. She had an amazing poker face, but he was confident he knew how to read her.

He grabbed her under a bare knee and pulled. She squealed in surprise as she slid down the bed, her head hitting the pillow, and her night shirt riding up revealing the cotton panties he'd gotten very familiar with over the years.

"If I remember correctly, you also like your Mulder like this." He rested his partial weight on her, nuzzling against her nose and squeezing her thigh. "Sometimes you like me underneath, too."

"What are you doing, Mulder?"

For a moment he thought he'd overstepped his bounds, that when she left she really, truly meant forever, that maybe she didn't like *her* Mulder like this anymore.

"Um…."

"We're on a case," she said, and he relaxed his panic face.

"We're on a case? Scully, what kind of excuse is that?"

"You know the rules, Mulder. None of this on a case."

He groaned and dropped his head to the crook of her neck, letting more of his weight rest on her. His hand ran up and down her thigh, right to the edge of her panties and back down to her knee.

"Scully, we're married now. I really don't think it matters. I love you. It's been… it's been weeks. The last time was when-"

She shut him up with fingers over his lips. "Maybe, Mulder, after this case you'll get lucky."

He looked down into her blue eyes and he knew he'd lost. He'd waited longer for her once before. At least this time he was positive she loved him back.

She surprised him by lifting her head and pressing her lips against his. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and he began grinding his impressively hard erection against her, touching her breast, squeezing just right and getting a moan out of her. He started reaching down to unzip his pants when she stopped him.

"Your room is next door," she said with a smile.

"Scuhlleee…."

"Get some rest, Mulder. We have a monster to catch."

He grinned, and kissed her once more quickly on the lips before hopping off the bed.

"See you in the morning, bright and early, Scully. I've got a new camera app and I'm pretty sure this time I can get some concrete evidence."

She laughed. "Goodnight, Mulder."

Wired up with arousal and excitement about a good, old fashioned X-File, Mulder left her room with a wink, and went back to his.

It wasn't until much later in the night he found the trap door, and the peephole. Lucky he was in the room next door. He decided to watch her a few more minutes before waking her up to find out whether this had anything to do with their case.


End file.
